


Pleading Grace

by Mermaidsrule1220



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Asshole, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Human Castiel, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Sam is clueless, Season 9 AU, Torture, Tortured Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidsrule1220/pseuds/Mermaidsrule1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas gets kicked out of the bunker he gets kidnapped by demons. Torture comes and Cas is saved by someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleading Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Some thoughts come from season 11.

Cas walked through the streets with the feeling of being watched.   
"Excuse me sir I'm looking for Castiel." A female said behind him. Cas turned around to see a female demon. Cas took out his angel blade. "Now now" With the flick of her wrist the blade was flung away from him. The blade imbedded itself into a building's wall. Cas started to run away from her. He crashed into a man slightly smaller than Sam. Cas crumbled onto the sidewalk. The man flashed his eyes red. The demon from earlier appeared in his sight. "Nice work Eros."She grabbed Cas's shirt and yanked him off the sidewalk. She punched Cas in the face knocking him out.   
Cas shot awake. His wrists were chained against the wall with barbed wire at a weird angle. When he moved it cut his wrists. His feet were chained against the floor with barbed wire also. The only thing he can do is stand there.   
"Your awake" The demon girl said she walked in front of him.   
"Please I know nothing about how to get the angels back into Heaven nor the spell." Cas said the girl smirked  
"I know I've been following you." The demon said he didn't react to it but he was scared. Fear he hated this emotion. She let out a laugh. "So clueless I almost feel bad for you." He looked down ashamed. "I have been on you since Hm Colorado. I was going to grab you but you were so lost and confused it was so sad that I barfed in my mouth a bit. It would have been mercy to take you then but you had hope you stupid bastered. So I followed you around. And when the Winchesters found I was ready to take you but I had to make sure they wouldn't look for you. Then the Winchesters kicked you out o boy talk about irony. Now I could take you when ever I wanted but you were lost again. Again it would have been mercy. Then you came up with a plan to live a normal life I just had to take you."   
"Give me a quick death." Cas said  
"Kill you?" The demon laughed Cas gave her a confused look. "Your not worth the effort. No I'm going to torture you."  
"Why I have no information." Cas said  
"It gets boring hiding so I thought I would have some fun with an angel since they fell and they are so confused. But an angel screaming would draw attention to me. I could have always cover up their mouth but I enjoy hearing my victims scream. Then I remembered that the angels talked about you and your pesty humans. So I found you and saw you were human and I couldn't help myself. A new soul. Pure. Even if I didn't hear about you I would have still found you. I can smell your soul from miles away. I can smell your suffering." The demon said Cas realized no matter what he will never fit into humanity. He remembered what Dean said to him all those years ago 'Well, that's great. Because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat.' Every memory came crashing back to him.   
"Please" Cas mumbled he didn't realize he spoke out loud   
"You're pathetic, extendable why people took a special interest in you I will never know. You're a tool. The only time you are wanted is when you are needed." The demon said she laughed suddenly causing Cas to look up. "Hell if I call the Winchesters right now they wouldn't care." She picked up a scable. With a flick of the wrist he was sent to the middle of the room. She put her hand on his shoulder. She began to cut into him. He realized she was tracing the lines if wings were his should be. It was painful but nothing compared to the loss of them. "Hm I know how to make you scream." She took out a match an lit it. She used that to burn the skin in between the lines. He screamed. It hurt almost like when he rescued Dean from hell. When she was done she smiled and walked in front of him. "Now was that so hard." She flicked her wrist and he was sent back to were he was originally. She walked out of the room and shut the door. The room was pitch black. Tears started to stream down his face. He refused to cry but his emotion said otherwise. He was just glad he didn't cry in front of the demons. He was cold and in pain.   
When the demon returned he flinched away only to cut his wrists and ankles more. She stood in front of him.   
"If your going to be human you must experience cold. She walked to the center of the room. She removed a tile from the floor. With the flick of the wrists Cas was in the center of the room. He looked down to see ice water underneath him. He was only hold up by the barbed wire on his wrists. Cas looked panicked. The girl laughed.   
"Até I suggest you get going on this." Eros said  
"Ok" Até said with a flick of her wrist Cas fell into the tank. She waited for a couple seconds then had the barbed wire fish him out. When Cas was out he was shaking both from the tears and the temperature.   
"Please" Cas begged  
"Aw our little roach is cold." Até said in a voice that mimicked concern.   
"Why don't we turn up the heat." Eros said  
"Great idea" Até said she snapped her fingers and the tile moved back into place and a fire started on top of it. Cas screamed as his feet started to burn. Até Smirked.   
"Please stop please. Father help your servant please." Cas plead   
"Like God would help you insignificant scum bag. Your not worth the effort. I mean Sam and Dean threw you to the curb at the first chance they got. You're no more than dirt under everyone's feet." Até said she punched him in the face it wasn't bad enough to make him pass out but it hurt like Hell.   
"Até" Eros said she snapped her fingers and the fire extinguished and the tile moved. Cas was dropped back into the ice water that hadn't heated up despite the fire that was on top of the water. After a couple seconds she flicked her wrist and Cas was dragged out of the water. He was chained up like he was before. The demons left the room. Cas was left shivering in the cold, dark room. He wanted this to end so badly even if that meant death.

**Author's Note:**

> I was more of a dick than usual so I wrote this without being upset at all. And Cas is my favorite character.


End file.
